the_bteamfandomcom-20200214-history
The B-Team: Aftermath Adventures: The Nega-Birdman Saga: Part 3 of 4: The War of Nega-Birdman Part 1
The B-Team: Aftermath Adventures: The Nega-Birdman Saga: Part 3 of 4: The War of Nega-Birdman Part 1 is an issue in The B-Team series, Aftermath Adventures. It is #003 in issue terms in Aftermath Adventures, part 3 in The Nega-Birdman Saga and part 1 of The War of Nega-Birdman 2-part special. All characters of from the last issue will return, as well as 5th member Gio the Ninja, meaning all B-Team members will appear. Story Chapter 1: The War on Earth Begins The DarkStar247 tows the Ishimura quickly to Earth as fast as it can to find and fight Nega-Birdman "Are we there yet?" asked Dan. He kept asking over and over for the last 5 hours they were flying to Earth from the party. "Not yet. Still 5,000 miles to go," answered Birdman.' "God dang it!" exclaimed Dan. He began humming to pass the time. Birdman begins to play Angry Birds on his new iPhone that he bought on their 3 month travel. Dan falls asleep. Birdman calls Death Sonic. "Yo, how much left?" asked Birdman. "Shut up, we're almost there," Death Sonic said, rudely. Master Hacker walked into the room. "Dan, wake up! It looks like the ship take about three hours to repair. I'm also installing titanium armor so I don't have to repair it again," explained Master Hacker. Still sleeping, Dan gives Master Hacker a thumbs up and yawns. "Right... awesome," and he fell back to sleep. Birdman turns off his iPhone. "Amazing how this survived the battle!" he commented. An alarm goes off, waking up Dan. Dan yawns. "God dang it!" he shoots the alarm with his Plasma Pistol. Dan looks at the TV screen next to him. A video is showned of another Nega-Master Hacker leading a Necromorph Army in Washington D.C.. "Well, your world is doomed," said Dan. Another TV screen that is next to Birdman shows a video of a Necromorph Army attacking Irk, Dan's home planet. Dan shoots the screen and walks away. He enters an escape pod and heads to Irk. He sees a video of The Tallest being executed. How those two made him suffer, he couldn't be more prouder. But he had his people he had to save. He began to yawn more. "This is more boring than the ride on the Ishimura to Earth!" Dan exclaimed. All of a sudden, Gir, Zim's former SIR unit, came out of Dan's PAK. "Did you kill Zim?" asked Gir. "Uh, no," Dan shrugged. He gives a Gir a picture of Nega-Birdman. "This dude did," Dan answered. "Where is he?" asked Gir. Dan points at the sun, with a troll face. Gir goes to the sun and dies. Dan lands on Irk, seeing carnage all over the planet. "God dammit!" Dan sweared. Dan exits the escape pod. Chapter 2: The Carnage of Two Planets The ghosts of the ex-Tallest appear to Dan. "Dan, we're sorry we doubted you. You are now the new Tallest, so make Irk proud," said the Tallest and they disappear with the wind. All is silent. An Irken jumps at Dan from above a building. It's Tak, Mimi's former owner. "Mimi, where is she!?" she asked with rage. Dan shrugs. "I last left her on my ship heading to Earth. She was destroyed, but she's been repaired and is gonna get upgrades soon!" said Dan. Tak slaps Dan, but a pincer had gone up Tak, spewing blood all over Dan's face. Tak fell to the floor, still alive. Behind her stood a Necromorph, ready to fight Dan. "No!" yelled Dan. He pulls out his shotgun and shoots the Necromorph's head off. Dan begins to shoot it's dead body over and over again. A voice is heard in Dan's head. It's the ex-Tallest. "Dan, head for the main ship all Tallest been flown on. All the surviving Irkens have hidden on the ship. A bomb has been placed that is strong enough to destroy Irk! Save them, so the Irken bloodline can continue," order The Tallest. "Very well," Dan agreed. Dan grabs Tak's unconcious body and puts her in his escape pod. He sends the escape pod to the Ishimura at top speed. Dan begins to transmit to the Ishimura. "I'm sending a pod back, it has an injured Irken inside. Take her to the Medical WIng as soon as she gets there," Dan ordered the bots in the transmission. Dan enters a ship dock and looks for operating ships. He quickly finds one and flies to the main ship. Dan enters the ship. Dan sees a Necromorph Army welcoming him inside. He turns his left arm, the robotic one, into a gatling gun. Dan fires at the Necromorphs as he makes his way to the surviving Irkens. He makes it into a safe side, but Dan finds an injured Irken running at him. "PLEASE! YOU GOTTA HELP HIM!" the Irken pleaded. "WHO?" asked Dan. A Necromorph throws a tomahawk at Dan and the Irken. "Get behind me!" barked Dan. "My best friend! He took an arrow to the knee for me!" cried the Irken. "OK," Dan agreed quickly. The remaining Necromorphs retreat, so Dan pulls his gun down. "Which way is he?" asked Dan. "THE MAIN ROOM!!!" yelled the Irken, but he faints right after his yell. Dan picks up the fainted Irken and runs down the hall to the Main Room. He enters the Main Room. Dan hears a lock click. He looks behind him, finding a third Nega-Dan behind him. The fainted Irken wakes up and turns into a Tripod. It jumps out of Dan's arms and slashes him in the legs. He collapses. "AHHH!" Dan gets up with pain. "Why you little..." Dan blows up the Tripod's legs off then cuts into its heart, killing it. He turns to Nega-Dan. "Sick of us, aren't you?" asked Nega-Dan, sarcastically. "You have no idea," responded Dan. Dan pulled out his shotgun and began to point it at Nega-Dan. "By the way..." Nega-Dan teleported behind Dan. "Nega-Birdman made us stronger!" Nega-Dan kicks Dan to the roof, leaving a rib cracked. Dan gets back up. "What? You scared to fight me the old fashioned way?" asked Dan in a casual tone. Dan drops his shotgun to the floor, then takes off his Necromancer Robes off, where most of his guns are at. "Let's settle this the old fashioned way," . . . "OK, so what's the plan?" asked Master Hacker. "I have no idea," said Birdman, confused. On the screen, an image showed of the 51st President, President John Carter, and Nega-Birdman in front of the White House. "My fellow Americans, we will now surrender to an old friend: Birdman," Carter's head is chopped off. Master Hacker and Birdman get ready. "Now's our chance!" order Master Hacker. They jumped off the Ishimura and flew toward Nega-Birdman. . . . Nega-Dan begins to take off his Necromancer Robes and his shirt off, revealing a huge, buff body. Dan smiles. "You're strong, that's true. But without your powers to help you, you're weak. You may be strong, but you'll move too slow to use it,' laughed Dan. All of a sudden, Dan appeared in front of Nega-Dan. "As for me, not only was I the fastest Irken, I've trained in the higher gravity of Earth!" explained Dan, as he quickly disappeared. Nega-Dan just smiles. He quickly senses Dan and runs to his location. He grabs Dan and continulously punch him in the head. After a while of fighting, Dan found a sword underneath one of the control room seats and placed it close to Nega-Dan's face while he was still recovering from a huge blow to the gut by Dan. "Well, looks like you've lost. Let me ask you one thing, why did Nega-Birdman make you in my design when I would know my own weaknesses? It doesn't make sense! Why create when it would only be destroyed? Why bring life into you, knowing that you will have to die?" asked Dan. Nega-Dan began to think. "He gave me a life that you would've never accepted! Your life has been full of torture, mine has been a delight. So which would you have chosen, a delight or a torture?" Dan began to think, but Nega-Dan quickly teleported behind him and ripped off his PAK and ran out of the ship, manically. "GOD DAMMIT!" Dan yelled. . . . Master Hacker sees an eagle and begins to speak with it telepathically. He fuses with it and turns into a resemblance of Birdman and lands on a perch. "You ripoff," commented Birdman. Master Hacker did a Troll Face. Birdman's eyes began to widen as he senses Dan dying. "DAN! He's in trouble! You take care of the Necromorph Army, I'll go see what's up with Dan!" ordered Birdman. Birdman quickly teleported onto Irk, not knowing it's gonna blow up. He begins to yell for Dan. "Dan!" Dan hears his name and looks out of one of the ship's windows. "GET OUT OF H---" the bomb goes off. Chapter 3: Seed of Smiley Birdman is now dead. Nega-Birdman senses the death of his father. "The Irken killed father! No one kills father except for me!" Nega-Birdman quickly teleports to Irk, only to find rubble floating around space. He sees the Main Ship and teleports there. He finds Dan. "You killed him, didn't you!?" Meanwhile, back on Earth, Master Hacker, now with his new bird powers, screeches at the Necromorph Army, holding them back. The battle rages on. Meanwhile, back on the ship, Dan smiles at Nega-Birdman. "Maybe. Oh, and by the way, I've figured out the DNA weakness," he slaps Nega-Birdman and makes a troll face. Nega-Birdman doesn't flinch from the chicken. "You may have, but look around, Irkens are gone! The people you tried to save years ago, you couldn't save them again.You're the last one. May as well end this pitiful race!" exclaimed Nega-Birdman. He teleports outside and blows up the ship, killing Dan. Dan's dead body begins to float around lifeless through space. Then, his body moves! Since Dan is a Necromancer, he can revive the dead. So at the last second, Dan revived Birdman and put his body on life-lock. When Dan died, life-lock broke, so it automatically revived him. Dan begins to cough up blood. "What happened?" Meanwhile, Nega-Birdman, who decided to stop his anger by blowing up planets, was flying back to Earth, blowing up planets from the Mario Galaxy and Foodcourtia. Meanwhile, still floating in space, Dan begins to transmit to the Ishimura. "I need a ride, and I need it now!" he tells the bots. A small ship appears and takes Dan back to the Ishimura. Meanwhile, Nega-Birdman, now finishing his rage, is in search of something. "Where is it!?' he says. Meanwhile, Dan is entering the Ishimura. "Ahh!" he says in relief as he enters the main room. He gets a spare life support. "It ain't my PAK, but it'll have to do," comments Dan. He takes a pod to Earth's surface. Meanwhile, Nega-Birdman had finished a secret conversation with one of his Necromorph soldiers. "So it's on Earth?" he asks. He quickly flies back to Earth to destroy more planets. Meanwhile, Birdman, now resurrected, comes onboard the Ishimura as well. "Dan, sorry that you're the last Irken.If I hadn't had killed Zim, you wouldn't have been endangered," he told Dan. Master Hacker, damaged from the battle, hears Birdman as he enters the ship. "He's not the last Irken," he says. "Who, Tak?" asks Birdman. "No, Irkens who were on the planet," said Master Hacker. "Um, but every remaining Irken was on the Main Ship and Dan told me Nega-Birdman blew the ship up. I guess him and Tak will have to repopulate..." Birdman giggles. "Actually, before you died, I sent the remaining Irkens on pods to evacuate to the nearest planet with an environment really similar to how Irk looked like before the rebellion. I hope my people will be safe. Well... unless... the Negas reach them first. But speaking of Tak, I didn't check if she made it to the Medical Wing. Oh, and are the repairs to Mimi done?" asked Dan. All of a sudden, an explosion occurs by Dan's window, giving him some injuries. "AHHH!" yells Dan in pain and shock. He turns around and aims his gatling gun for the attacker. A Necromorph appears in front of Dan, in appearance to Smiley. It is his son, Smiley Jr.. "YOU KILLED DADDY!!!" he teleports and stabs Dan in the PAK. "I swear, you Irkens are dumb enough to leave your weakness in the open," he says. Dan winces in pain. He grabs Smiley Jr.. "You do that and I'll kill you, understand?" he tells him in anger. Smiley Jr. stares at Dan with anger. "NO!!!" he slashes at Dan's legs and escapes by teleporting. "You don't understand, do you?" he asks Dan. Dan just stares at Smiley Jr. while still wincing in pain. "Nega-Birdman promised, what you call "villains", will make Earth our home, and make you "goodie goodies" slaves," Smiley Jr. explained. "He also told me YOU were Dan. The Irken that killed my father," he told Dan. Dan smiles. "Well, what if I told you I'm NOT Dan," referenced Dan. When Nega-Dan ripped Dan's PAK off, it took his DNA with him, so technically, he's NOT Dan. "My DNA doesn't match. I'm not the Irken who killed your dad. The Irken who killed your father as an Irken who looks exactly like but more sinister," Dan trolled. "Whatever, Irken I see is an Irken dead!" Smiley Jr. charges toward Dan, but Master Hacker comes in to stop him in his place. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE RUNT!? THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH IRKENS, YOU'RE JUST ON YOUR MAN PERIOD!!!" he raged. Smiley Jr. pushes Master Hacker off him. "Irkens have had a bad rep to the Necromorph race, but it's a long story to tell. Anyway, I already know it was him who killed my father. The day my planet blew up, I survived and hid behind a pile of rubble as you shot killed my father," he explained. "Yes, but do you remember his colors? I usually wear grey. What were the colors of the Irken that killed your father?" Dan asked Smiley Jr.. "They were purple, but I can still sense you murdered him. Besides, I'm not just here for revenge. Nega-Birdman sent me to weaken you arrogant retards so he can get rid you guys easily and rule the universe! Don't play jokes, I know it was you!" Smiley Jr. exclaimed. Dan sighed. "But look at the people you're letting them kill. Just look, if you let them do this, are you any better than me? Ask yourself that," he asked Smiley Jr.. Smiley Jr. began to think about Dan's question, but shushed it away. "Humans don't deserve to live! What have they ever done? Nothing," he explained. "Listen, Smiley Midget Cranky Thingy, we can offer you a spot on our team and offer you a better life," Master Hacker told Smiley Jr.. "They're spilling the blood of the innocent, just like you saw me do. Why do you do nothing to stop it?